You never forget your first caper
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: The cell 22B group go for another interview with there new Doctor. But the session gets called off when the Riddler starts talking about a new villain who he thinks is stealing his attention. But who is this mysterious Puzzler and why was Doctor Mist Terry angry?


You never forget your first caper…..

"You know Doc' , I like you. I really do. you're always nice to me and never judge me by how I look." smiled Jester as she was in her 2nd interview with Doctor Mist Terry.

"I'm glad you like me Jess. That make's my job a little easier and-"

"Oh Doctor that doesn't make your job easier at all." laughed Jester.

"What do you mean?" asked Mist.

"Well you've seen how I treat my friends haven't you?" asked Jester smirking.

"Yes."

"Well, Ya' see Doc' that's how I'm gonna' treat you. We clear on that, Misty?"

Mist grimaced. "Yes Jess we are clear."

"Good." said Jester smiling. "We're talking about our first caper today aren't we?"

Mist nodded.

Jester smiled. "Ahhh, you never forget your first caper….." she said still smiling.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Doctor Terry? We have the patients you requested." said Cash as he opened the door.

"Bring them in." said Doctor Terry.

"Hey Cash, how's the wife and kids, are they good?" asked Jester as Cash cuffed the other patients to chairs.

"I'm not answering that Jester, as I'm sure you know why." said Cash in an annoyed tone.

"Jester and Mist, I just want to warn you that Edward is in a grumpy mood and-"

"I am not!" shreaked Edward.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes I can see, you're a picture of happiness if ever I saw one." said Jonathan sarcastically.

Edward glared at him. "I'm not grumpy Jonathan, I'm just annoyed."

This time it was Jester's turn to raise the eyebrow. "I think annoyed is an understatement."

"I'm just annoyed because there's a new villain in Gotham, using my motif!" yelled Edward.

Jester shuck her head as Jonathan and Edward continued fighting, then she glanced at Mist, who had the saddest look on her face Jester had ever seen.

"You okay Mist?" asked Jester.

Mist blinked and look up at Jester. "Yes I'm fine."

Jester turned to the two arguing villains. "Will you guys just shut up! I think Mist wants to carrie on her session."

Mist shuck her head. "No,no. I don't feel that well."

Jester raised an eyebrow at her. "But you were fine a minute ago."

"Yes well, I don't feel well now!" snapped Mist.

Everyone stared at Mist in shock.

Mist swallowed. "Sorry I just….. it's just….." she bit her lip and looked at the staring faces. "Guards! Guards!"

The guards came in and grabbed the rogues. They struggled as they were roughly dragged out of the room.

Once they we're gone Mist gave a sigh of ralleaffe. That could of gone better.

Three nights later.

Edward sat in his cell. He was bored. Jonathan had been put in solitude and he had no one to talk to or so he thought.

"Hello Mister Nigma, it's nice to finally meet you."

Edward jumped. His eye's went wide as he scanned his cell. Then his eyes fell on a shadow on the outside of his cell.

"Who are you?" he asked sharply.

There was a chours of laughter. "Come now Mister Nigma, I would of thought you of all people could figure that out." said the shadow.

Edward narrowed his eyes. He knew who ever was speaking was a woman. Her voice was smooth with a flirtatious note in it.

"Come, come now. I haven't got all night." said the woman.

Edward bit his lip. Then he suddenly realised who this was. "You!" he cried.

The woman started laughing again. "Me." she said.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "You're the one who's stealing my act!" he cried.

"I'm not stealing your act. I'm helping you." she said.

Edwards eyes went wide. "H-helping me. You're stealing my attention. My fame!" cried Edward.

"Then break out and steal it back." she said.

Edward could praticuly hear the smile on her face. "I will break out and when I do you are going to wish you never tried to steal my fame."

There was a loud sigh from the corridor. "I'm not meaning to steal your fame or your attention. It just happened."

"That's no excuse!" cried Edward.

"It's the only one I've got." replied the woman.

"Who are you!" hissed Edward.

There was a short laugh before. "I'm the Puzzler." said the woman.

And without another word, she was gone.

That night the Puzzler climbed into the apartment of Mist and her daughter ,who Edward didn't know about, and casually placed her staff down on the floor.

Then Mist's daughter came into the kitchen.

"Feel better after that?" she asked.

Puzzler laughed. "A little but he still doesn't like me."

"Don't you mean he doesn't like the 'Puzzler' because he most deffinately likes you." said Mist's daughter ,who's name was Enigma.

Puzzler smirked. "I guess you're right." said Puzzler as she looked up at Enigma. "You've dyde your hair." she said smiling.

"Yes I did. Do you like it?" asked Enigma as she ran her hand through her new green curls.

Puzzler nodded. "It's lovely sweet heart."

"Yeah, I did it in honour of dad." said Enigma.

Puzzler smiled as she went into a room. "He would be very proud of you." said Puzzler.

"Do you think so?" asked Enigma smiling.

"Oh my dear I know so." said Puzzler.

Enigma grinned. "I wonder want dear old daddy would say if he knew about you?"

Puzzler laughed as she came out of the room. "He'd probably say 'Mist you idiot why did you do that?'"

Enigma giggled. "I wonder what he'd say if he found out about me?" asked Enigma.

Mist puased. "To be honest, I really don't know."

"You'll figure it out." said Enigma.

Mist smiled. "I bet I will."

Enigma looked at her mother as she stared at the wall on the opposite side of the window Mist had climbed through. "Are you okay mum?"

Mist blinked and turned to her daughter. "Yes. Why are you asking?"

"It's just that you seem….distracted." said Enigma. "I hope what dad said didn't get to you."

Mist shuck her head. "No it's just something that Jester said today and she was right." said Mist as she stared into space again.

"What did she say?" asked Enigma.

Mist smiled. "You never forget your first caper."

THE END…..OR IS IT?


End file.
